The Originals Return
by Kate -the dark angel- Hart
Summary: Mystic Falls the most supernatural town in the entire world, because it is home to witches, vampires, werewolves, doppelgangers and normal people, unknown to its residents it holds the a important part in history, the town experiences a reign of terror, as a few unexpected people return home, but the question on everyone's mind is are they good or are they bad for Mystic Falls?
1. He Is Coming

**Mystic falls 2013**

Well the town is pretty much like any other town, except one little detail, its the most supernatural town in the world, most things that happen there is something to do with supernatural beings, like the founder council like have regular meetings about, unusal things that happen in the town, like the killings of several residents, all were found with little to no blood and all found with in meters of ever one of the cemerteries around here, normally the old one, where all the ansters to the founders council members, or formal members of the town from the older centuries are burried. It all started to happen, after the arrival of Rose and Trevor, nobody knows who they are except for a small group of people, that group are the normal ones to know about the supernatural things, there is one of the founders members there, that is litterly supernatural, he is one of the many vampires of the town and he is Damon Salvatore, you also have a Mystic High history teacher Alarc Saltzman along with serveral Mystic High students, and they are Caroline Forbes the cherifs daughter, Tyler Lockwood, the majors son, Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore. Nobody really knows haow they know so much about the supernatural buisness, they just do.

**At the Salvatore Boarding house**

Everyone, had just got there ready to listen to what Rose and Trevor had to say, about why so many people, meaning vampire were looking for Elena, the two were vampires themselves and used to work for the one person who is after Elena right know, and they also knew how bad he can get when he is angry and the only people who could stop him in his tracks. All of them sat in the huge living room area around the large open fire.

"So why is Elena so important to who ever you two are afraid of?" asked Tyler kinda afraid of the answer that he was going to get, he was more afraid as to what might happen to Elena who he grew up with and what might happen to the rest of them.

"She is so important, because she is a Doppleganger, a supernatural appearance of oneself" answered Trevor confusing the rest of the group except Rose as to who Elena was doppleganger to, they knew it was Katherine, but apparently Katherine was the first doppleganger so who were they the suppernatural appearence of oneself to.

"So if Katherine was the reason why you two have been on the run for the past five hundred years, who is the original person that they are the dopplegangers to?" asked Damon, having no clue who they both looked like, everyone in the room looked at each other, Elena smiled at everyone and then looked back at Trevor and Rose, waiting for one of them to answer Damon's question.

"Nobody but the originals, know that, All we know it was someone in their time, but their is a bad thing about it" answered Rose, trying her hardest not to worry any of them, but also knowning that it was impossible not to.

"Whats exactly is the bad thing about it" asked Caroline, a little scared to ask, but since nobody else was asking, she plucked up the courage to ask, she had a bad feeling like the others that it wasn't going to be good for Elena.

"The bad thing is the Original women who Katherine and Elena are Doppleganger to, her blood was used to curse one of them, therefore if the one who is cursed wishes to break the curse, they must sacrafice the doppleganger to the ones who blood was used in the first place" said Trevor, knowing that none of them were going to like the answer that they were given

"The original that is cursed tried to break the curse five hundred years ago, using Katherine, but she didn't want to be killed for some silly curse so she fled with the moon stone with the help of me and Trevor, i tried to heal her wounds with my blood and take her back to him, but she killed herself and began tranformating into a vampire, thrust becoming useless to him" explained Rose, trying to go into a little more detail, "He has been waiting for another doppleganger ever since, and there is more bad news on that account" she added, thinking that they had a right to know something that they didn't

"Well what is it then, come on spill" said Damon, just getting to grips that the one girl that he loved was in danger of something, he looked at Tyler, giving him a snear look, as he didn't like werewolves which Tyler was, and smiling at Bonnie who was the last remaining Bennett witch and then to Caroline who was the younger one of the vampires, in the room.

"The one who wants to break the curse, knows there is another doppleganger, he will be coming here to get Elena, along with a vampire and a werewolf, as he needs to sacrafice a werewolf first, then a vampire and finally the doppleganger, in order to break the curse" said Trevor, not liking the look of their faces, he was waiting for a response, but there was just a long awarkerd silence, until one of them suddenly spoke,

"So who is this original who is coming after Elena and how many originals are there" asked Jeremy speaking for the first time scareing the other in the room, but he did have a good point to ask that

"There are eight orginals altogether, there is the original witch Esther for known becuase she created the first seven vampires, there is Mikael the first vampire hunter and the oldest original vampire, Elijah, the original that is probably the most known for being noble towards other living beings, there is Rebekah, she is one of the two female original vampires and the one with the shortest temper and then you have Niklaus A.K.A Klaus, he is the one who is looking to break the curse, who the other three are is unknown, to pretty much any vampire except those who were created in the tenth and eleventh century and the other originals of cause" said Trevor, with that there was a loud bang and Trevor and Rose disappeared, the door had flung open, but nobody knew how until one went to the door, and went outside and thats where it happened.


	2. Return To Mysic Falls

Damon had gone outside with Stefan only to come face to face with the one person that they had just been on about, Klaus, both of them had to the look of shock and terror mix together, and by the looks of it, not really knowing what to think or do, they just stood there, Klaus on the other hand looked like he had the look of amusement on his face that he had return to Mystic Falls for the petrova doppleganger and given a few other vampires a run for their money, the others that were in the house with them came out to have a look and investigate what was going on only to have the same shock as Damon and Stefan, when Klaus seen the sight of Elena, he just stood there woundering how it was possible for the petrova bloodline to have continued, as Katherine was the last and she was a vampire, and the rest of the Petrova family had been slaughtered by Klaus for revenge for what Katherine had done. Klaus walked over to Elena, and just stop right in front of her, still curious, there he said something, that would shock them even more,

"Hello, i'm Klaus Mikaelson, and i am one of the Original vampires" he spoke, now that really would give other vampires a run for their money, as none of them knew how to kill an original vampire let alone know who they were, Stefan jaw looked like it had just met the floor and Caroline, just look like she had just had a heart attack, if that was possible for a vampire, anything is possible i guess, Bonnie and Tyler stood there with Matt looking like he was about to faint, then Alaric and Damon just looked at each other thinking the samething,

"Why are you here?" asked Elena the only one having the guts to ask, even if he was like a few inches in front of her and litterly breathing on her or at least he would if he was breathing, she looked up at him, as she was quiet small compared to his hight, he looked at her then looked around him, then there was a woosh of wind and Rose and Trevor had returned only to wish that they hadn't, as they litterly turned to stone at the sight of it being Klaus, the reason they had been on the run for the past five hundred years, they actually thought it would have been Elijah instead of Klaus who would come to get the Petrova dopple ganger.

"Aaah, Rose, Trevor, i thought you two would still be on the run from me" said Klaus now facing Rose and Trevor, both of which just looked at each other and then looked at Klaus once again, Klaus walked towards them, slowly with a smirk on his face, like he was planning something, as that is what he has been well known for over the years, is to get his revange in a viloent but bloody way, when he got to them, both of them had the look of fear one their faces, Trevor got on his knee on the floor and pulled Rose down to the floor like he was,

"W...w...we ask for y...y...your forgiveness K...K...Klaus" studdered Trevor, begging for the forgiveness of the one that he betrayed, 500 years before, when he helped Katherine escape with his moon stone, Rose was just kneeling on the floor along side Trevor with her head down, like she was remembering something, from the past, when they both helped Katherine escape, while Klaus was occupied with Rose and Trevor, Elena and her friends went into the Salvatore Boarding house, where they hoped that Klaus couldn't get although there was a possible chance that he could still enter even if he wasn't invited in after all he was an original.


	3. Terror Of Mystic Falls

A few months have pasted since Klaus returned to Mystic falls, he has built this huge mansion near the outskirts of the town and when i say big i mean big, it has a woping 22 bedrooms, 12 bathrooms, a kitchen the size of the gilbert house, 6 living rooms all used for different things of course. Katherine has returned to town only to trap herself in the tomb of the vampire, a tomb where vampires can enter but can't escape, Klaus is preparing for some ritual, he wants to break the sun and the moon curse that the sharmon of some century put on the vampires and the werewolves.

Incording to history, vampires and werewolves used to run freely, but a few centuries ago, a sharmon but a curse on them, the sun and the moon curse, cursing werewolves to only transform on a full moon and the vampires to be weakened by the sun, Klaus wants to break it so vampires can be free again, and the wolves would be stuck with the curse forever, but it is weird what he needs for the ritual, he needs to sacrafice a werewolf, a vampires and a human petrova doppelganger, Katherine said to Elena once that she was the first Petrova doppelganger and now Katherines a vampire, and also concidering Elena looks exactly alike to Katherine so that means that she is the second Petrova doppelganger and she is the human one needed for the sacrafice, Damon and Stefan are doing all they can to try and convice Klaus not to do the sacrafice but he says that he has all he needs and he even told them the truth about the sun and the moon curse.

His exact words were "The sun and the moon curse was made up by me to get all the nessorcery things to break the hybrid curse, the original witch put on me, i want to be come a hybrid again and to do that i need a witch that is powerful enough to break the curse on the moonstone, a vampire, a werewolf and the doppelganger i have all of those and the sacrafice will happen tonight as i planned" he said then he attacked both Stefan and Damon before going to the place where the sacrafice was happening, he got some unknown vampire, Jules for the werewolf and Elena for the doppelganger and all three had to be killed to break the curse. Elena recognised the vampire and she couldn't believe it when Klaus killed her, the vampire was her aunt Jenna, her and Jeremy's guardian and now she was dead for some stupid ritual.

after the ritual was over, Stefan broke into the mansion that he had built and noticed that he had six coffins, at the point in time Damon was taking Elena to her home where she was safe away from Klaus hoping that she would wake up human and not a vampire as he had given her vampire blood, and Bonnie at John Gilberts request did a spell to make sure that she would come back as a human, he didn't know and Alaric along with Jeremy, Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, Trevor and of course Rose were all waiting to see if she survived it, and if she did was she a vampire or still human.

Anyway back with Stefan who had just discovered the six coffins in Klaus's house, decided that he was going to take them and hide them for revenge for everything that Klaus had done to Elena and everyone she knew, I remember he phoned Klaus up and said that he had the six coffins that were in the mansion, Klaus being Klaus said that if Stefan doesn't return all of the coffins then he will kill him and everyone he loves and has ever met. Now if that is not a terror of a town then i don't know what is, i have to admit i do wounder what is in those coffins, i must be something or Klaus wouldn't be taking them with him where ever he goes.


End file.
